Transformers: We Of The Cybertron
by IridescentOne
Summary: Autobot numbers are small and their chances of victory against vengeful Decepticons are even more so. In a desperate attempt to protect life, Optimus Prime leads them to Earth. Events that unfold there reveal many secrets and maybe even more... Disclaimer: Do I Look like I own TF? I know, asked before, but this is an important work for me. Please, some feedback? Thank you.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hey and thank you a million for checking my work out! I just have to say, while the first 3 chapters might seem very similar to the movie, things get very different after the fourth. Stick with me! No, there is no Mary Sue female OC, I swear it XD**

* * *

The vastness of space hides many wonders. But we would gladly forget them if the time was reversed, if the reason for our journey was gone. But it is not.

And it has led us to a world of many colors and elements.

A planet known by many names.

In a system of a yellow star.


	2. Chapter 2: Yellow In Grey

Chirping of songbirds mixed with the buzz of student talk, filling the hot air around the South Square Highschool and creating an overall nauseous feeling. A young man stood unmoving on the stairs, gripping the railing tightly with sweat droplets covering his forehead. His brown eyes constantly darted to the parking lot and one sleek green cabriolet. He was so lost in thoughts that he noticed the break's end only when a human stampede almost knocked him over. Sighing and composing himself, the boy headed for the door, biting his lip all the time.

The cool air of the hallway refreshed him quickly and he remembered what he had to do as he hurriedly opened his Star Wars – themed backpack and entered the classroom rummaging through it

" Whenever you are ready, Sam Witwicky. "

" Sorry, Mister Bartley, got them!." Sam dropped a couple of items on the table along with an old newspaper, breathing a sigh of relief as he sorted them.

" You may begin." Mister Bartley almost rolled his eyes.

Sam nodded and moved so he faced the whole classroom. He took a deep breath and ignored the rubberband that bounced off his shoulder, followed by a giggle in the back of the room.

" Um, so, yeah...For my report on a remarkable family member, I chose my great-great-grandfather Archibald James Witwicky.

"Yeah... My great- great-grandpa was a sailor and an explorer. In 1897. he and his brave 41 sailors of the ship _St. Anne _took off to explore the Arctic Circle. In fact, he was one of the _first _people to explore it, which is a great thing." Sam swallowed as he looked over the bored faces in the classroom.

" Take a look at these. These are the items used by a sailor of 19th century. Here we have a sextant-"

Mister Bartley held up the red sign at the snickering students.

" Here we have an old diary, a quadrant and, his glasses. My great-grandfather's glasses. " He took the glasses in his hands an held them up.

" By the way, all of this is for sale on E-bay. This is for 50 $, that for 40. I take . Not expensive, you know, might be good to have some of the old stuff, right?" He set the items down and instead took a newspaper with crumbled pages.

" Unfortunately, after the journey, my great-grandfather went mad, talking about some giant ice man he found. He died of cancer three years after that." Sam finished, setting the paper down on the desk.

The high-pitched sound echoed in the room and the students scrambled for exit, not paying any attention to Sam's words and soon, the only people left were him and the teacher.

" So? How did it go?" Sam asked nervously.

" I'd say a solid B. Look, mister Witwicky, this is a classroom, not an auction. Half of the report was you selling the items of your grand-dad. I am not certain that would make him proud of you." The teacher explained gesturing towards now scattered items on the desk.

" I know sir, I- I am so sorry. It's all for my car fund. But please, look out the window. See that green car and the man standing next to it?"

" Yes. " The teacher made an unimpressed face.

" One day, he said to his son: Boy, I will get you a car, but you will have to earn it. And the only thing I need is an A from your class. The only thing. You give me the B – my dream is gone."

Mister Bartley shook his head.

" Unbelievable. Fine. It's an A-, but this is the last time you sell something in my class, got it?"

Boy's pout turned into an ear-to-ear grin right away and he quickly started packing.

" Yes, I promise. Thank you so much, Sir!" He did not wait for the answer as he burst out of the room, sprinting towards the exit. Not surprisingly, he was graced by disapproving looks but it did not matter to him. Soon he was by the car and quickly handed the paper to his father.

" Yes! Yes! I did it, dad. Look!"

" Whoa, Sam. I can't see...An A-?" The man squinted, pulling back from the paper.

" But it is still an A. I am good?"

His father put down the paper smiling and opened the car's door.

"Yep, you good kiddo. Come on, get inside!"

The engine started without delay and the car smoothly rolled out of the parking lot. The traffic was surprisingly neat this day and they enjoyed the ride as the summer breeze cooled their sweaty faces.

" Better than air conditioning, son!" His father proudly said, patting the beige dashboard gently.

Sam nodded absently, his attention focused on the dashboard. He intently observed his father's driving, noting how he handled roundabouts and junctions, listening to the engine. The words from his father's driving lessons echoed in Sam's head:

_When you sit at this wheel, your life and the lives of the others are in your hands. Here, you answer for both yours and their mistakes._

A rush of excitement washed over him at the thought of a new car.

"Sam?" His father's voice brought him back to reality. He shook himself and looked up.

" Yeah?"

" I have a little surprise for you!" His father said as he took a turn for the driveway of a modern style glass building. Sam could not believe his eyes when he read the elegant banner.

" Oh my god, dad! You have got to be kidding me!" He asked, eyeing the sporty cars seen through the glass wall. But the car he was in suddenly changed the direction, leaving the building behind.

" I am. Did you really think I will get you a _Porsche_? For your first car?" His dad laughed, slapping him across the back.

Sam lowered his head, embarrassed.

"That was not funny."

However, they soon pulled up in front of metal gates covered in peeling yellow paint. Behind the gate was a small gas station and a loaded parking lot.

" Dad, please don't tell me that we're buying my car here." Sam asked quietly with wide eyes.

" What do you mean? Of course we are, Jim is my old friend! Besides, driving an old car will teach you to appreciate the new ones. No sacrifice, no victory, remember?" His father said, parallel-parking with ease.

" Yeah, old family motto. Got it."

After a honk, a black man dressed in a floral shirt passed through the door of the small house to the left and walked towards them, grinning widely.

" Ron, Sammy! Came for my gas?" He said grinning and pointed towards the pumps covered in red stickers.

" No, Jim. We are here to get a car for this young man." Ron explained, pointing at Sam.

" Man, they grow so fast! Come on kid, get outta here." Jim said as he almost dragged Sam out of his seat and through the gate. There they stood in a spacious lot surrounded by old cars of different shapes and sizes and once again Sam wondered what will he find here.

"_I hope they won't laugh...Maybe I should avoid Trent. No, definitely avoid Trent..." _Sam thought, imagining the scene. This time, it was Jim who interrupted his imagination.

" You know, Sam, the driver does not pick a car. The car picks a driver, and you will get picked here. At Bolivia Cars." The dealer spoke with a supposedly epic voice, making wide gestures at the cars around them.

" These cars, they've seen life Sammy. Take a look at that: A Fiesta with stripes. That one was a street racer. And the red Ford over there has a history. These are the real cars, not some flashy plastic toys with one year guarantee!"

Sam nodded and continued looking around casualy, until something on the other side of the lot caught his eye. He strolled over to the yellow car with black racing stripes and recognized an older version Chevrolet Camaro. He wondered for a brief moment how he did not notice it right away as it was the only yellow car in the lot. He dragged a hand across the dusty hood and felt... unusual. As if the air was denser around the car.

Intrigued, he opened the driver's door and sat on the leather seat, sending a cloud of dust in the air. The interior was in warm brown and yellow with a bare metal steering wheel and a plushy bee hanging from the mirror. Sam squinted his eyes at the weird symbol in the center of it and brushed the dust from it.

" You would do well..." He muttered softly, placing his hands around the wheel.

Sam had no time to wonder more about the Camaro as Jim stuck his head through the window, effectively startling him.

" So, Sammy?"

" This one I like, it's got nice seats and I like the color as well. Stipes suit it well. "

"Yeah, it's got racing str- Wait a second! I know nothin' of this car. Oi, Rick!" He called after a Latin worker passing by.

" This car. What is it?" He knew the day every car on the lot was brought in, but this Camaro he could not remember.

" I do not know, senor. I have not seen it before." The worker replied in a thick accent, staring at the Camaro, while his boss shook his head.

" So, how much for it?" Sam asked.

" Hmm, well the paint is custom, and considering the semi-classic nature of this car, I'd say 5000 dollars. " The car dealer answered.

Ron, who happened to be right behind the man, crossed his arms.

" I am not paying over 4000. And the paint is faded."

" Still custom." Jim argued.

Ron declined again and Jim turned to the car and waved his hand at Sam.

" Alright, Sammy, get out of the car. "

" But, you said that car picks the driver." Sam said, gripping the steering wheel harder, a strange feeling coiling itself in his stomach.

" Who sometimes has the cheapest man in the world for father! Come on, kid, outta there!" Jim ushered him out, closing the door with a slam.

" Look, there is a Fiesta with racing stripes. " Sam father said, pointing to the light-gray car. Jim spoke at the same time, getting into some faded lemon-yellow excuse for a car, but was interrupted when the Camaro's door shot open and pushed the other car back. Sam smirked a little at the accident.

" Whoa, what. You okay, Jim?" Asked Ron, running to the door and attempting to close it. It would not move.

" I'm good, I'm good. Man, that was weird! So kiddo, what do you say 'bout this one?" He pointed to the yellow thing he just got out of.

Just as Sam opened his mouth to speak, a high pitched noise same from somewhere and they had to cover their ears. A blast was heard and when they opened their eyes, all of the car's had their windows shattered, glass laying scattered in pieces around them. All except for the Camaro. Jim moved away from it, a startled expression frozen on his face. He looked at equally surprised Ron, sounding almost desperate as he extended his hand.

" Four grand! Four grand!"

An hour later two cars pulled up in the Witwicky home driveway; yellow Camaro contrasting the dark cabriolet. A middle-aged woman in a summer dress and long red hair stood in the yard and approached them, grinning widely.

As soon as Sam swung the door open he found himself in his mother's embrace.

" I am proud of you, my dear boy. Look at you. All grown up and has his car, soon graduating. "

She smiled at him and let him go, moving to examine the car. No detail missed her sharp gaze as she gently touched the door, swept some dust away with her hand and knocked on the metal. Judy Witwicky was probably the woman with the most refined taste in the whole town, visible by the lawn decorations and color scheme of the house. She smiled to her husband as his door popped open.

" Well chosen, both of you. I knew it that you will find something good, even at that _man's _place. Now, let us go to the house, the lunch is ready." She said and entered their white two-story house, not allowing Ron to object to her dislike of Jim, a dirty junkyard scrapper in her opinion.

Invisible to the family, the Camaro shifted on its wheels and let out a string of beeping voices from its radio.

_/Connection established./_


	3. Chapter 3: Wondering

Four days later, someone knocked loudly on the front door on Sam's house while his parents sat in the living room.

" Judy, can you please?" Ron asked without taking his eyes off the newspaper. His wife nodded and quickly reached the door that was hiding Sam's best and pretty much only friend Miles.

" Oh, hi Miles! I didn't expect to see you here now, Sam did not mention you coming over." She greeted him with a pleasant smile.

The blonde grinned, obviously excited about something.

" I know missis Witwicky, I was away with my dad to help him and someone told me Sam has a new car and that we are invited to a party at the Summers' place at the lake. Can he come?"

Judy furrowed her brows in thinking. Sam had finished his homework, that she knew, but he still had some chores.

" I'll call him, wait here Miles. Sam! Come here!" She called out towards the stairs and in a minute her son stormed down.

" Sam, look who is here." She said, moving aside just in time not to get squished by the two. When they managed to put all possible Earth's greetings in one sentence, they calmed down.

" Sam, I saw the car. Cool man! So, can he come?" Miles asked.

" Come where?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

" Party at Sumers'. The whole school is there." Miles said with a knowing expression on his face and nudged Sam with his elbow.

" Wow! Can I please go, mom?"

" Sure darling. Just be back on time, you know what your father says." Judy agreed, smiling.

Both teenagers grinned widely and rushed towards the now washed Camaro standing outside of the garage. The engine started perfectly and they drove out. Sam's house was on the outskirts of the town and they soon found themselves on the straight road in between endless plains. Sam smiled and pressed the gas a little more, enjoying the wind.

Miles looked at the radio.

" Works?"

" Yeah."

Miles reached forward and the rapper's voice filled the space around them making Sam cringe. Miles, however, looked as if he was having the time of his life. He extended his arm through the window and sang along loudly, in a screechy voice.

Sam gripped the steering wheel tighter and turned his head to Miles for a second.

" Not that loud, please. Need to focus."

His friend pouted and turned the volume down, discontinuing his sing-along session. The song on the radio abruptly changed and the volume increased a little. Sam and Miles shared a look. None of them touched the radio.

Soon, another type of music was heard in front of them as they approached the house on the lake. It looked like the whole school was there and Sam swallowed a little as he pulled up. Some students eyed the car with curiosity, surprised to see Sam coming out of it. He smiled a little at them and they laughed, looking at the car. Sam turned around to see Miles crawling out of the window and landing on the ground with a "thud" and causing another laughing fit. He facepalmed and moved away to get juice from the table when a tall figure blocked his path. Another facepalm, this time internal, happened as he looked in the eye of one smirking Trent Anderson, school's best athlete.

" _Nice ride_," The blonde started in a mocking voice, " Let me guess, costed what, half a grand? Kayla, come check this out!" He called for his girlfriend and Sam swallowed hard. The last thing he wanted was to be mocked by _her_.

A dark-haired girl dressed in light jeans and a black tank top came up to them, eyeing the retreating Sam and then Camaro. A small smile tugged at her lips as she observed the yellow car but she hid it, turning to Trent.

" Nothing like your Rover, darling. By the way, Trent, look at the time. We should go now."

" Yeah, right." Her boyfriend agreed and the walked away towards the metallic blue rover.

Mikaela smiled sweetly at Trent as she absently dragged her finger across the door.

" Sweetie, can I please drive it?"

" Nah, don't, just hop in the back, like my girl always does." He flashed her a fake sweet grin, pointing to the back door.

" Why not, Trent? I have my license, you know that." Mikaela frowned, not making a move to enter the car.

" Well, it is a brand new Rover, the most expensive in our school. I can't just let you drive, don't want to scratch the paint, right? Besides, they would laugh if you drove _me _home. Haha, imagine. "

Anger flashed in Mikaela's eyes and she took a breath, clutching her purse tighter to herself and straightening up.

" So that is what this is about? Not being seen with your girlfriend driving? Oh, poor Trent, you will get humiliated. Nevermind it, I am walking to my home. "

Mikaela turned to dumbfounded Trent once again with a smirk.

" Oh, almost forgot, your number is no longer in my phone."

Sam moved away from Trent, fearing his infamous reaction to girls breaking up with him. He took a sip of juice and looked at Mikaela. Her hands were clutched in fists and she appeared to be talking to herself. Sam downed his juice and headed for his car.

" Yo, where you going, dude? We just got here." Miles asked from a tree.

Sam pointed at Mikaela walking on the road.

" Come on dude, we're at a party. She is the evil queen who buys her grades, let her hitchhike! Not worthy. " Miles objected loudly.

" I know, but she lives ten miles from here and you would let her hike? It will be dark soon." Sam argued and Miles threw his hands up, mumbling about stubborn friends. Sam ignored him as his car softly rolled up to the girl. Somehow, the station changed and _Baby Come Back _was playing, much to Sam's annoyance.

" Mikaela! Mikaela! Wait, its Sam!" He called and the girl stopped with an annoyed expression on her face.

" What do you want?" She asked, not pleasantly at all.

" I was going to offer you a ride, I mean, drive you to your house."

She scoffed and crossed her arms. " What, saw me break up with Trent and run after me right away? No thanks buddy."

Song on the radio changed to _Beatles – I'm A Loser _and Sam blushed, trying to turn it of without the girl noticing.

" No, no, of course not! But you live 20, I mean, 10 miles from here and it is getting dark, so I thought you might need a drive." He looked sincere and Mikaela seemed to rethink. Her eyes passed over the car and she recalled that she saw it earlier, before her breakup with Trent. Wasn't this Sam the boy Trent picked on? She smiled a little and moved inside, immediately greeted by the smell of old leather and metal, perfectly blending with the colors of the car.

" A really nice car you got here, Sam." Mikaela admitted with a sigh.

" Uh, thanks, really. It has some problems though, but it's okay. " Sam replied, briefly recalling before when Trent called her to see it. Did she pretend she did not like it?

Mikaela nodded and scanned the car again, this time noticing an unusual logo in the center of the steering wheel. Curious, she opened her mouth to ask when the car stalled.

Sam groaned, barely holding back a facepalm and nervously inserted the key again. The Camaro would not start. He repeated the action, muttering something under his breath. Nothing.

" Never hold the key inside for that long if the car won't start, you can damage the engine. Would you like me to take a look at it?" She inquired, grabbing the door's handle. To her surprise, Sam hesitantly nodded and soon they were both hunched over the open hood. She could not hide the surprise upon opening the hood. The engine looked like that of a newer sports car, and she told that to Sam.

" I am ashamed, but I haven't taken the time to look under the hood. Do you have a car?" He asked.

Mikaela laughed and shook her head in denial. " No, just a driver's license. I do have a motorbike though."

She bent over the hood and found a loose cap. Setting it back, she asked Sam to try and start the car.

He swiftly stood up and jogged to the driver's seat, leaving the door open. He turned the key and held it short as the engine revved unsuccessfully before turning it back. Mikaela shot him an apologetic look and disappeared under the hood once again. A clank was heard and she gave him a thumbs-up. He attempted the ignition again and to his joy it worked this time. Mikaela was grinning as she closed the hood and slipped in the passenger seat.

" That was pretty impressive, you know. Where did you learn all that fixing stuff? You don't seem like a car-...knowing person-type. " Sam inquired, his eyes on the road ahead.

" Oh, what, the makeup works? My father. A real grease monkey he is. "

" Oh... My dad is all about cars too. He is a driving teach, though he never taught me how to fix cars. I'm, you know, more into theory."

Mikaela leaned back in the soft seat with a small smirk.

" So, we both have car-addict dads. What else?"

" We go to the same classes...Both live on the edges on the town. We both tried for sports teams and failed." Sam said, glancing at her nervously for a second.

" Wow. That is a lot. But we failed for different reasons." She admitted with a chuckle.

They spent the rest of the ride driving slower than needed and they arrived at Mikaela's house at the evening, both laughing at Mikaela's car jokes. They both leaned back to catch their breaths before exiting. Mikaela patted the car's roof, smiling.

" Thanks for the ride, Sam. It was...nice talking to you."

" Nice talking to you too. Oh, and thanks for the engine. " He grinned sheepishly.

She nodded and quickly climbed up the white stairs, disappearing from Sam's sight. He stood leaning on the Camaro and breathed in the fresh air and suddenly jumped with a distressed expression. He was supposed to be back by now.

Muttering, he jumped into his seat and started the car, thanking the skies for it starting right away. He could swear he heard a soft sound from the turned off radio.

_Someone is in trouble, oh yeah, trouble boy_

* * *

The door on the Witwicky household flew open and Sam rushed inside. Ron and Judy both sat on the couch and were both reading before he startled him. Now, their faces had a stern look and Sam swallowed hard, just like he was a ten-year-old who broke a vase.

" Sam. Any particular explanation for your late arrival?" His mother started her investigation, as Ron often called it.

" Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I was driving a friend home, she lived far from the party. " He explained.

" You just got that car, Sam. You should have called us, what if it stopped?"

" Well, it _did _stop, but Mikaela helped me fix it. She is good with cars. "

Judy uncrossed her arms. " You were lucky then. Come on, go change now. "

" I will. Sorry, mom." Sam responded and ran up the stairs.

" When will _you_ start dealing with your son? When he turns 40?" Judy turned to Ron, annoyed, hands on hips.

Ron chuckled and waved his hand dismissively at her.

" You handle it well enough. Anyway, who is that friend of his?"

" No idea." Judy shrugged.

" A girl and Sam? I want to live to see that." Chuckled Ron, flipping the newspaper.

Their conversation was cut short by Sam storming down the stairs and joining them. They all moved to the kitchen and none of them looked out the window.

* * *

The Camaro in the yard shifted on its wheels again and soft beeping sounds echoed from the radio.

_/Positive boss. Signature is all over the place. Permisson to make contact?/_

_/Permission granted./_


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much to whoever is reading this, I have been planing this book for half-a-year now. Enjoy, you'll see major changes in the storyline soon! Drop me a review, pretty please.**

The alarm showed Saturday, 7:00 AM.

The sound of airhorn echoed through the house, followed by a hit and a thud somewhere upstairs. Sam groaned, questioning his motives for choosing the alarm sound for the thousandth time. Deciding that laying on the floor rolled up in his blanket will not do him much good, he stood up and still half-asleep made it to the bathroom. Coolness of water felt good on his face and he was a new person when he emerged from it. He quickly changed and ran down the stairs in his usual fashion. As he thought, his parents were already downstairs, packed.

" Morning kiddo. " Ron greeted him with a heavy clap on the shoulder and Sam tried not to wince as he returned the greeting.

" Morning, dad, mom. You're all set, I see." He stated, noting the scattered stuff all over the room.

" Yes, we were just waiting for you to wake up. I hope you won't mind cleaning these up?" His mother asked.

" Uh, sure, got it."

" Enough chit-chat, let's get going. " Ron interrupted and each one of them grabbed a bag, carrying it over to the sleek cabriolet waiting in the driveway. Sam noted how different it looked compared to the Camaro standing beside it. He absently placed the bag in the trunk and embraced his parents. Ron pulled out in a second and soon they were gone from the sight.

He gently placed a hand on the Camaro's hood and let it glide down the shiny paint. He felt something push against him and when he looked down, the car was closer to him. He snatched the hand away, staring at the now peaceful car.

_Must be just me. Great, Sam, now you started hallucinating._ He congratulated himself internally and scoffed, walking up to the Camaro again and placing his hand on the hood. To his bewilderment, the car moved again and _he saw it_. This time, the teenager jumped away from it in shock.

" W-what...?" He muttered.

To his greater surprise, the buzzing of the radio started.

_Hello, Sam._

A mechanical voice came from the inside. Sam's eyes widened and he took a step back, prepared to bolt inside any second. A yelp escaped his throat when the car jerked back.

_No, no, easy. I won't hurt you, I promise._

Sam gulped and somehow managed to stay in place. _" My car is talking to me!" _rang through his head at 100 mph. He managed a response.

" Whoa," He breathed out, " What is going on?"

He could swear that _the car huffed._

_I am talking to you Sam, __obviously._

" Who are you? Is someone controlling my car? In my car?" He asked, frowning deeply.

_You are kidding me, right? Look, just get in, I'll explain. _

The door swung open and the car neared in. Sam realized that nobody is controlling the Camaro. It. Is. Alive.

" N-no. This is so not happening." He said, panickedly stepping back. The door closed back and the car spoke. It sounded...amused.

_Suit yourself._

Camaro's engine revved and it swiftly pulled back and exited the driveway. Sam stood frozen in place. _You car drove off. _His brain reminded him and the teenager ran for the garage to grab a bike. In his haste he dropped the phone but did not care. He drove out way to fast and caused some angry yells as he crossed the street to join the bicycle path. He turned the pedals like crazy, his eyes scanning for the yellow car. He spotted it making a sharp turn through a narrow street and sped up. The wheel slammed into something hard and sent Sam flying off the bike and onto the hard concrete path. He groaned as he sat up and heard laughter.

" Shush! Sam? What are you chasing after?" A familiar voice asked him and his eyes met Mikaela's. The girl was chatting with her friends casualy, before he slammed before them.

" My...car." He muttered and stood up, getting on the bicycle again despite the pain in his head and resuming his chase.

Mikaela stared after him confused as her friends burst out laughing and commented on his clumsiness. His car? She watched him disappear behind the curve and for a moment wondered did someone steal it. And he was stupid enough to follow them?

She turned to her friends with a sweet smile and excused herself, making her way to the black bike parked nearby. Its dark color matched her leather jacket perfectly, complimented by a blue-and-black helmet. The engine started and she took off in Sam's direction. The street was empty and she wondered how fast the boy was going. She kept driving though, knowing that there are no side streets here.

After 15 minutes or so Mikaela reached the abandoned park, on the town's edge itself. She noticed Sam's bicycle on the grass and pulled over, carefully getting off and walking forward. She did not walk for long before she heard voiced behind the door of a sizeable warehouse, abandoned a long time ago.

She sneakily approached, only to see...Sam talking to his car! A voice was coming from at and she frowned. Coming out of the shade, she called out.

" Hey, Sam! What is going on!?"

Sam's head snapped towards her and she clearly saw the car turn as well. Was someone else there? But how did it turn like that? Warily, she approached.

" Um, hey, Mikaela." Sam greeted her sheepishly. His hair was a sweaty mess and there was a bleeding gash on his forehead, which she guessed was from his previous fall. The headlights on the car were on.

" Sam. What in the blazes of Hell is happening? Why were you running like rabid dog after your car?" She repeated the question in a slightly alarmed voice as she stared at the boy and his Camaro. She flinched when the car moved forward on its own and the radio came to life.

_Hi Mikaela._

The girl was caught off guard, but did not jump. Instead, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, sending a glance to Sam.

" Don't look at me! It just started talking to me this morning and led me here. It says it has to show me something. I know, crazy. I...I think it is alive."

Mikaela scoffed in disbelief. " It is a car, Sam. There has to be an explanation better than a living car."

She turned away from Sam and slowly approached the Camaro. However, as her hand reached the door, the car jerked back and a whirring noise was heard. What happened next none of them could foresee. The Camaro's parts started moving and the car _transformed_. Now, the pair was looking in bright azure pair of _eyes _that belonged to a tall being of yellow color. It was humanoid in form. It looked a like a robot and it crouched down to be at eye level with the two.

" He is not kidding. Not dead, see?" The thing spoke in a clear mechanical voice and flexed its fingers. Sam and Mikaela stared at it, unsure of whether they should flee or stay.

The robot-looking thing towered above them, staring intensly as if it was studying them or expecting an answer. Mikaela cleared her throat and took a step forward, ignoring Sam's hand that tried to hold her back.

" Hi. Um, what are you?"

The robot tilted its head and something that looked like a smile appeared on its face.

" Who. My name is Bumblebee. I am an Autobot, from Cybertron. Pleased to meet you! I think that is how introductions are done here..." He trailed off.

Mikaela frowned, but was more relaxed now.

" Autobot? Cybertron? You are _not _a robot?"

She took a quick step back as the creature, _Bumblebee, _she reminded herself, pulled his arm up in an offended fashion. It straightened up and she marginally noted how it looked like a human.

" Robot? Ya mean, those dumb machines your race makes? Primus no! I am from a planet called Cybertron. Does everything humanoid seem like a robot to you?with" Sorry! It's just...we don't get many... aliens?... here on Earth. I did not mean to offend." Mikaela replied. Sam finally decided to come closer and now he was observing Bumblebee.

" So, uh, Bumblebee? I think you know, but still, I'm Sam Witwicky." He slowly said, wondering about the _alien's _name. It seemed like it noticed.

" That is the best translation in Earth language. I don't think you could pronounce it in cybertronian. Nice to meet ya, Sammy." Bumblebee said, looking pleased with Sam's face when he used his least favorite nickname.

" So, " Mikaela interjected, " Why are you here on Earth disguised as an ancient Chevrolet Camaro? Are you...an enemy?"

" Yeah! Finally to the point. My kind is looking for a lost artifact that provides our planet's life. It was lost in a war, and both sides, good and bad, are looking for it. Look, I cannot tell you everything. My boss, as you say, will be here soon. You are related to all this, Sam. I cannot say yet."

" A war? But how do we know you are not the evil side? What if you are just using us? If your ways are different than ours so we don't see it?"

Bumblebee tilted his head slightly as he, Mikaela noticed, does when he is thinking. His eyes darkened and they stood in silence.

" That is a good point, Mikaela. I can't see a way to prove you wrong. Here. " Bumblebee transformed back to the Camaro, headlights flashing for a second.

" The others will join me tonight at...21:00 your time. Meet me here one...hour before. Choose to believe me or not. Sam, we depend on your decision. " He finished and swiftly exited the building in reverse. The pair could hear him driving away in the distance.

Sam breathed in deeply and flopped down on the ground to already sitting Mikaela. He leaned his elbows on his knees and lowered his head.

" Sam? You okay?" Mikaela asked carefully.

The boy looked up with a light chuckle.

" Yeah, I just...Did not expect to meet a real alien...Disguised as my car...I-it's strange. What do we do?"

" He said that they, whoever they are, need you. I am not sure whether we should trust Bumblebee or not. I mean, it could be a trap, who knows what do they need. Or it might be the truth. "

" I know. Still, who meets an alien, huh?" Sam replied.

Mikaela grinned and extended an arm for Sam to get up. They exited the building and walked in the park, both in deep thoughts. They picked up their rides.

" _My car is an alien, and it wants me to meet other aliens. They need...me? Why? I might die this evening. I don't want to die, " _Sam thought, " _But what if I won't? It's an alien..."_

They reached the gates. Mikaela placed her hand on the metal fence and felt it burning in the sun. The morning was far already.

" So, Sam, will we see each other here at eight?" She asked.

The boy swallowed hard and looked Mikaela in the eye.

" Y-yes, I guess...I -Yeah."

Mikaela smiled and opened the gate. She gracefully mounted her motorbike and placed her helmet on. She lifted the visor to look at Sam one more time.

" I think no one else should know of this, Sam. "

He barely had the time to nod and step back as she started the powerful engine and sped away. He sighed and mounted his bicycle, but unlike her, did not hurry. He arrived home at noon, fairly tired and hungry. His Camaro was nowhere in sight and Sam shuddered at the thought of his parents arriving before they should.

* * *

He opened the door on the right and entered the wide kitchen of light-colored walls and long curtains on the window. The impeccable order inside was the courtesy of his mother and Sam was grateful for the small breakfast she had left for him despite her hurry. He ate in silence and wondered about Bumblebee. It all seemed surreal, the car, the aliens. He felt fear creep up to him again but pushed it back as he thought of Mikaela's confident stance as she talked to the being that could kill her with one finger.

* * *

Mikaela grunted as she slammed the heavy box of metal parts on the workshop table.

" Heavy as hell, aren't you? Better be worth this. " She pointed her finger towards the rusty rover, leaning against the wall to steady her breathing and briefly glancing at the ancient clock high up on the wall. A few hours passed since she and that weird boy Sam parted and naturally, Mikaela's mind was on Bumblebee.

The excitement she felt did not falter since the morning, the tiny voice sending warnings now completely ignored. She did not believe that she will die anytime soon, especially not when meeting a new species and she laughed at sci-fi movies. So paranoid, she thought and resumed her work on her father's rusty rover, chuckling to herself.

" _I wonder, what does the Sam have to do with them? Whoever they are...I thought he would pee his pants. "_

Warmth spread throught the air and it felt humid. The two figures that were strolling down the street under the street lights were both dressed in T-shirts and jeans and talked casually, invoking no suspicion from a rare others walking around. When they were almost alone, they quitely slipped away in the narrow street leading out of the town. Once safe, they began to run straight towards the iron gates of an abandoned park.

They shared a look upon noticing that they are parted, as if a car passed through them. Warilly, they sneaked inside, constantly looking out for other people. There was no sign of a car on the grass. Sam looked around and pointed to the old warehouse in the corner. Mikaela wordlessly nodded and followed him. They breathed a sigh of relief as the sight of a yellow camaro greeted them. Bumblebee shifted and flashed his headlights at them.

" Hey." Sam nervously waved.

_Hey, Sam, Mikaela. You came. Awesome._

The driver's and the passanger's doors opened, inviting them to get in. The two shared a look.

" We got this far. " Mikaela whispered and walked to the passangers seat, inspecting it for a brief moment.

Sam swallowed and followed her lead, entering the driver's seat. He hesitantly placed his hands on the steering wheel.

_You drive, Sam. I will give you directions. Oh, and don't ditch us..._

Sam snorted and turned the key. The engine revved and they drove out of the warehouse with Bumblebee giving the directions. The headlights threw their light far and two teens noticed that they are leaving the town as the houses became scarce and the road bumpy. Finally, they arrived at a dirt road and started following it.

" Your friends chose a hidden spot. " Stated Mikaela.

_Yeah, with your way o' landing, it's the best._

Bumblebee chuckled at the last part and complimented Sam's driving.

Soon, the road came to and end and a meadow stretched as far as the eye could see. They exited the car and the smell of flowers and dew filled their lungs. The sky was so deep blue and the stars could be seen all they way to the horizon. Behind them, Bumblebee transformed.

" I like this part of your planet. " He commented, following their gazes.

" Now, look to the stars. "

Mikaela and Sam gazed into the sky and held their breaths. High, high up some of the stars seemed to move, but they were not stars. With great speed they enlarged and they could see giant fireballs arching through the nightsky. Somehow, neither of them thought about moving and they looked at Bumblebee, whose eyes were locked on the flaring spheres. They changed direction, now heading for the meadow. The two watched in awe as they hit the green surface with such force that they send chunks of soil flying as they rolled. The fire was out and now the rock-like structures remained. A cracking noise filled the air as white lines formed on the spheres. A moment later, they exploded, sending another wave of rocks in the air. Something moved in the dark. Six tall figures. They turned to the three and their bright bue eyes stood out in the darkness as they moved forward.

" Finally..." Bumblebee muttered and placed a bright light source on the ground. Sam and Mikaela took a nervous step back as the tall figures came into the light.

" Welcome, boss. " Bumblebee spoke and the largest figure bowed its head slightly. It was a creature of similar look to Bumblebee, but much taller and appeared to have tougher build. _His _color was blue with hints of crimson here and there.

" At last, Bumblebee. " He spoke calmly in a baritone voice. His attention turned to the small figured hiding behing Bumblebee and moved closer to them.

" You must be Samuel Witwicky and Mikaela Banes?"

They stepped into the light, nodding. His presence was calming, somehow.

" I am Optimus Prime, the leader of Autobots from planet Cybertron. It is an honor to meet you. "

" We are glad to meet you as well. " Mikaela politely said and Sam nodded again.

Another _Autobot _stepped closer, this one shorter and completely black. He aimed a spinning weapon, a canon of sorts, at them and grinned wickedly.

" Hello, punk. "

Sam's eyes widened but he and Mikaela stayed glued in the place. Optimus glared at the smaller Autobot and the other huffed.

" Ironhide. "

" Awh, come on Prime! I was just showing them my canons. Anyway, I'm Ironhide, Weapons Specialist. " The black Autobot said, retracting his cannons.

" Glad to meet you, Ironhide. " Replied Sam, relaxing again. Behind him Mikaela smiled a little.

" And what is your name?" She asked the tall green Autobot with elegant black designs on his chest, with his wires perfectly covered unlike Bumbebee's.

" My name is Ratchet. I am the chief medical officer. " He said, nodding slightly. His voice was rough and stern.

Two more Autobots neared in. One was very small compared to others, thin and deep blue. The other was tall, silver-colored and sleek.

" My name is Arcee. " The smaller one said. He voice was more high-pitched and melodic than others' voices.

" Sideswipe. " The silver Autobot said.

" Wow. We are honored to meet you all. You English is excellent, how did you learn it?" Mikaela asked.

" Our bodies have the ability to transmitt signals at great distances. Once Bumblebee learned the language, he sent us the data. " Ratchet explained, obviously pleased with the question.

" And why are you here?" Asked Sam.

Optimus lowered himself so as to look the both humans in the eye as he spoke.

" As I am certain Bumblebee here mentioned, we are Autobots of Cybertron, a planet far from yours. For hundreds of years in your time, a war has been raging on. "

Optimus placed his hand on the side oh his head, next to a horn-like part. A holographis image appeared, showing a planet with metal surface and hundreds of Autobots. The picture shifted to a devilish-looking creature with red eyes and to those behind it, simillar. A cube appeared, carried away from them. Explosion after explosion, the world fell apart, its fields covered by fallen and their blood, bright blue in color. The last show was that of the cube flying away and the world turning to darkness.

Mikaela and Sam watched it with horror written on their faces.

" What you saw was Megatron. He is the leader of the Decepticons, a vile faction set on one thing: exterminating the Autobot race and claiming the AllSpark, Cybertron's life source. With Autobots wiped out, they can spread our ciilization to the surrounding planets, turning them to metal regardless of the life on them. Sending the AllSpark away was necessary. They found out our plan years later and Megatron himself went after it, causing us to send our scouts. They led us here. " Optimus finished in grave voice.

" But what does that have to do with me?" Inquired Sam.

Optimus' gaze shifted to the boy. " Apparently, Megatron arrived at this planet and somehow imprinted a map to the AllSpark on an object that is now in your possesion. However, his signature dissappeared and it is possible that he crashlanded somehwere on this planet. "

" The object appears to be the glasses on the table in the "kitchen", as you call it. I have spotted them through the window. " Bumblebee interjected quickly, sending an apologetic look to Optimus. The latter simply nodded at him.

" These "glasses" hold the map to the AllSpark, Sam. "

Sam ran a hand over his forehead, uncomfortable under all the stares. He looked at Optimus and then at Bumblebee.

" You're telling me that he would have destroyed Earth if he hadn't crashed? Jesus...And he destroyed you planet too?"

" Yes. "

" You need my grandfather's glasses? Okay, no problem. I can get them for you. This is just...I don't know, weird, you know? And scary. I suppose you don't want other people knowing?"

" That is correct." Replied Optimus.

" Then, can you give us a ride home, Bumblebee? You guys can just wait here for us." Mikaela suggested. Optimus agreed and Bumblebee soon transformed back into his Camaro form. The two slipped inside and the doors closed.

_Oh, and guys, call me Bee._

Mikaela and Sam grinned. " Okay, Bee. Let's go get your map." The rest of the Autobots watched as their youngest drove off.

Ratched put the light out and sat on the ground, huffing.

" Do you think we can trust them, Prime? You remember what we saw?"

Their leader remained silent for some time.

" I am not certain, Ratchet. But let's hope that we can. "

" If he is here, AllSpark will awaken him soon. " Arcee added.

" I know. And he _is _here. "


	5. Chapter 5: Human

Their ride was short and silent, as all three of them were in their own thoughts. Sam was looking out the window and biting his lip while Bumblebee and Mikaela softly hummed a song from the radio. Bumblebee pulled up in the driveway and all three noticed the lights in the house.

" Not good. It is very late and there can be no explanation for me going out with my glasses...What do we do?" Said Sam, frustratedly leaning back in his seat. Bumblebee did not like the idea so he straightened it and sent Sam forwards.

" I can grab them from under the window. " Mikaela offered, ignoring what happened.

_No. I will do that, you both go inside. One of you can slip me the glasses. Oh, any sorry Sam, I couldn't resist._

Sam shared a look with Mikaela and nodded. Both exited the Camaro swiftly and plastered smiles on their faces as they neared in the house.

" Don't walk on the grass! My dad hates that. " Sam warned and Mikaela giggled at that. They knocked on the massive wooden door. For a while, nobody answered but then the knob creaked and an angry Judy Witwicky appeared, wearing a long floral dress and a hat. However, her angry face fell when she noticed Mikaela.

" Oh, hi there! Sorry Sam, I did not know you were with friend, I was worried. Well don't just stand there, come in!"

" Thanks. Sam wanted me to visit, but the car broke down and we had to fix it. " Mikaela said sweetly and winked at Sam when Judy turned to close the door.

" Old cars, old cars. So you're a mechanic, dear?" She asked.

" Uh, yeah, learning for one. Mikaela. Nice to meet you. " The girl said, extending her hand.

" Judy. Nice to meet you too. Oh, come on Sammy, go change, you're all dusty. Ron! We have a guest!" She shouted in the direction of the kitchen. Ron Witwicky soon appeared, looking fairly tired.

" Evening. You must be that friend of Sam's, Mikaela, right?" He asked, offering his hand.

" Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you, sir. "

Judy returned from the kitchen with a plate of cookies and two glasses of apple juice. She smiled at Sam who came down the stairs and placed the tray on the table.

" Here you go. All is homemade. "

" Hey, what about me?" Whined Ron, causing a sharp look from Judy.

" You're not a baby, Ronald, go get your own." She concluded, seating herself across the TV in a sofa. What she did not notice is that Sam handed something to Mikaela with a meaningfull stare. She smirked and moved closer to the window.

" Pretty flowers you got there. " She said, pretending to observe the potted plants. She tried to push her hand through but suddenly froze. She swallowed and nudged Sam, who had a same shocked reaction.

" Hey, Ma, Dad, I want to show our yard to Mikaela. " He said.

" Sure, I left the lights on. Be sure to check the garage out!" Replied his father.

But the two were already gone and standing wide-eyed at the driveway. In front of them stood a yellow Camaro, a blue Peterbilt with crimson on door edges, a blue superbike, a black pickup, a Chevrolet Corvette and on top of all, a tall green van. They did not need to think twice to know who they were. Quietly, they approached the semi.

" Optimus! What are you guys doing here?"

" Greetings, Sam. We have taken these forms so as to blend in. We wished to check on you. "

Sam facepalmed.

" Guys. In the human world, six absolutely different vehicles with no drivers are not a common sight on a random man's yard. You should have waited, my parents can see you here! You don't want to know my mother when she freaks out. "

" Who cares?" Ironhide chuckled casually, shifting on his wheels.

Sam shot him a glare which, surprisingly stern for a person like him. Mikaela could have sworn that Bumblebee pulled back a little, for it was not everyday that someone dared glare at their grouchy Weapons Specialist.

" I thought you said this was an undercover mission?"

" You are correct, Sam. Forgive us, we do not know your world. Autobots, pull back. " Optimus ordered.

Soon, the only one remaining was Bumblebee, in his bipedal form. Sam shook his head in disbelief and handed the glasses to the yellow Autobot.

" Do we part ways now? You will go look for the AllSpark?" Asked Mikaela.

Bumblebee nodded and extended his arm in a human fashion before standing up.

" Yeah...I am sort of sorry to part with you. Thank you for all your help. "

Both humans grinned at him and waves as he exited the yard. A faint sound of transforming was heard behing the fence followed by the sign of many vehicled driving off. Sam and Mikaela stood there for some time before turning away.

" This happened so fast. I might think it was a dream. " Mikaela stated, pulling her hair back in a tail.

" Yeah, me too. I mean, hey, we met six aliens who can transform into cars. Pity that we cannot tell anyone. " Sam agreed.

" They are wise to keep it a secret. Knowing dumb humans..." Mikaela shuddered visibly, thinking about what would millitary and government do, not to mention some common weirdos.

Sam nodded absently. Inside, he was thinking of Bumblebee. He was still his car, what will his parents say? He decided to pretend as if nothing happened. They will think someone stole it overnight or something. But Sam was worried – he was a horrible liar and if his father – no, rather his mother initiates an investigation...

" So, how do you like our place?" Asked Ron once the pair was inside the air-conditioned room again.

" Impressive. The grass was your own doing?" Mikaela asked, truly amazed but for a whole different reason.

" Yep. All ours. " Ron replied proudly.

Loud, persistent knocking on the door rudely intreupted their conversation. Judy shared a questioning look with Ron who stood up to answer. Mikaela and Sam swallowed hard, having an uneasy feeling about it and who it might concern.

The door revealed a thin middle-aged man in a formal suit, surrouonded by similar people. Behind them stood a couple of soliders with guns. The man's crooked smile sent shivers down Ron's spine.

" Good evening. You are Mister Ronald James Witwicky?"

Ron send a nervous look to Judy and straightened up.

" That is me. Who are you?"

The man in the suit smiled again and lightly pointed to a metal badge on his chest. " My name is Agent Seymor Simmons of Sector Seven. A government organisation dealing with different...anomalies in our country. "

" Sector Seven? Never heard of it!"

Agent's face became stren. " Never would, in normal conditions. However, it has come to our attention that your family has been in the contact with foreign species. Alien, you might call it."

Sam swallowed, barely resisting the urge to run away. His thoughts were going wild and Mikaela had to grab his hand in order to keep him from attracting attention.

" We have to stay calm. " She whispered to him.

On the door, Ron snorted, amused. " Aliens? Who believes in that kind of shit?

Simmons turned to his mean and they handed him a rugged computer. It came to life on one touch, its screen bright blue with a Sector Seven badge. Simmons pressed a button and a video began to play.

Ron's jaw hung open at the footage of a yellow Camaro entering the Bolivia Cars premises _driverless_. Sam gripped Mikaela's hand tightly.

" Three days ago, we have caught this signature. A signature we are all too familiar with. This _car _literaly came out of nowhere. You son bought it. " Simmons shot a look to Sam.

" Earlier today, this happened. "

The video switched to one of Sam chasing after the car and dissappearing in the old park. He returned on his bicycle, and the footage shifted to the car driving away out of town.

" And this evening. "

Before their eyes, Sam and Mikaela saw Autobots transforming, talking to them and driving away. When the video ended, both were frozen under Ron's disbelieving, angry gaze and Judy's horrified one.

" What is going on?!" Ron thundered, but a firm hand on his shoulder pulled him back.

" Step away. I am sure your son and his friend have no idea themselves. They will be coming with me. " Simmons coldly said and handed the computer in a smooth motion. Ron could not say anything as two tall men entered his home and stood beside his son and Mikaela, ushering them out. Sam sent a scared and apologetic look to his mother before being forcefully shoved through the door.

Simmons turned to Ron one last time. " I almost forgot. Say one word of all this and this town will forget you ever lived here."

Confused voices of Sam's parents behind them, the agents led two teens to a large black BMW and pushed them in the middle row, while Simmons sat next to the driver. The soldiers and other agents dissappeared, resumably to their cars and they took off.

"Where are you taking us?!" Panickedly asked Sam.

" You and your little criminal friend have questions to answer." Simmons retorted cooly, smirking in his seat at their reaction.

Mikaela shifted her gaze to the ground and bit her lip. How she hoped that it would not be mentioned. Not now. Not ever. She turned her head away from Sam's questioning gaze and muttered.

" My father...he stole cars often. I helped him once and there you go, a record. "

She looked up surprised when she felt a hand on her own.

Sam smiled at her.

" It's okay, not judging. I bought an alien car and we're arrested for it. "

They both chuckled and took a deep breath, thinking about what will happen to them now.

**A/N: Feedback means a world to me, so go ahead! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Decision And Discovery

Optimus Prime stood outside the town on the dirt road they first met Sam, the only sounds around him the whirring of Autobots' cooling systems and sound of Earth's wildlife. He vented a huge amount of air and resumed his thoughts.

" Why do we use this language among ourselves?" Complained Sideswipe.

Arcee closed her optics, annoyed. " Because humans speak it and we might encounter more of them, Commander Genius. "

The reaction of the humans was not what Optimus expected, not something he could hope for. Instead of screaming, giving them out to their authorities, they stayed, they helped them. He glanced at the device translating the map and his optics lit up.

" Look, Prime, there he is!" Ironhide shouted upon the sight of Bumblebee. The smaller Autobot transformed in motion and stood before Optimus with a distressed expression.

" Prime! They took them. Some weirdos in suits arrested Sammy and Mikaela. They know about us, and I think they have seen a cybertronian before. "

Optimus tilted his head at Bumblebee's choice of words but he ignored it upon realizing what he said.

" And possibly did not have a good experience with them, or they are paranoid. What exactly did they say?" He questioned.

The yellow scout did not respond, instead playing a recording of a man speaking in a cool, matter-of-fact voice. In the background, they heard shouting.

" One we are all too familiar with."

" What do we do, Prime?" Asked Ratchet, impatiently shifting.

" Bumblebee, did you place a tracking device on their vehicle?" Optimus asked.

" Yeah, I did, Prime. "

Optimus turned to the other Autobots who were impatiently expecting his orders, all for one reason. If those humans saw another cybertronian before maybe it was Megatron and they are keeping him locked somewhere.

" Autobots, prepare. We will follow them. This is our first clue to the AllSpark, and besides, we owe one to Sam and Mikaela. " Optimus barely finished and the air was filled by somehow stifled cheers and sounds of transforming. He took in some air and started his transformation, slower than the others due to his size.

Soon, a group of vehicles led by a blue semi-truck joined the night traffic in the town, all following the signal that took them out of the place and onto the wide road surrounded by nothing but endless plains. They kept their distance in kilometers on the otherwise empty road. Arcee stayed hidden in between Optimus and Ironhide, while Sideswipe constantly swiveled on purpose of testing his new form.

/ This is incredible! You have to try it!/ He sent over their shared communication link. Arcee checked behind her before crossing in the other track beside Sideswipe. She did a spin and drove on her back wheel in circles.

/ Whoo! Awesome!/ She almost screamed into the comlink. Ratched cursed in Cybertroian and swerves.

/ For Primus sake, Arcee! Scream once again and I am cutting you out./ He growled at them, annoyed. The CMO clumsily changed his place in the line and cursed in cybertronian.

" Patience, Ratchet. You will get used to this form. " Optimus attempted to calm him but all he got was a grumble. Of course, his new form caused him problems as well, but he worked through them. The old cybertronian vehicle from was much more maneuverable and light with the ability to fly but he would have to put up with this.

A pleasant sound filled the commlink, but they could not identify it correctly. It was a mix of strings and beats and...voices. The sound came from Arcee.

/ I like this human music!/ She shouted through the link and this time Ratchet did not react.

/ Nice. / Sideswipe chimed in, swaying on the road.

Optimus kept silent, paying close attention to this music. He could not recall such thing on Cybertron, they never cared much for the sounds. He decided that he like the sound of this. He checked the signal and slowed down so as not to get closer, his senses on high alert. All of them knew that it might be very dangerous, after all, who could guess what experience with their kind did this Sector Seven have and they truly hoped that it was not Megatron himself.

* * *

Sam groaned softly as someone roughly shook his arms, apparently trying to awaken him. He shifted, trying to turn away from the person.

" Damn it, Sam, wake up!" A female voice said in a hurry.

He finally forced his eyelids to open and sleepily looked around only to see that he is in a car and that it was Mikaela who woke him up. Pictures of what happened filled his mind and he felt panic seeping through him.

" Hey, look. " Mikaela said, pointing in front of them. The car was heading up a hill, a mountain almost, and near the top, they could see two lights, one red and the other blue. Around them the rough terrain lacked anything that looked like a road or a settlement, all covered in bushes and rocks and the two wondered where they were.

" Ah, welcome back mister Witwicky. " The mocking voice of Simmons came from the front seat and Mikaela glared at him.

" Frightening, this criminal of yours. I do advise saving your energy for the questioning, Miss Banes, you do have a lot to answer." The agent cooly said, unfazed by the glare.

The driver hit the gas and they entered a pitch-black tunnel, ending in a tall iron gate. Lines of security cameras surrounded the place and the guardhouse. The guard, a tall dark-skinned man, soon appeared.

" Clearance. " He demanded, flashing the light in the car. Simmons rolled his eyes and held up his badge, at which guard nodded and quickly moved out of the way to open the gate. Mikaela and Sam gaped at the view before them: giant doors, people in white coats rushing buy, rugged vehicles, soldiers.

" What is this place?" Breathed Sam.

Simmons turned to them with a smirk as their car pulled to a stop on a well-lit parking spot.

" Welcome to Sector Seven Headquarters. "

He opened the door and swiftly did the same for Sam and Mikaela, ushering them out of the car.

" This way, if you please. " He gestured them to follow and headed to the largest metal door, built in the mountain itself. The door opened slowly with a low buzz, revealing the enormous room it hid. Sam felt dizzy just looking at all the metal stairways, railings and machines inside as Simmons guided them up to a metal platform that led to another room. There, they felt their stomachs knot at the sight.

On the wall hung the chains, firmly tied around a giant metal form, it's color dull grey with countless dents and scratches. They did not need anything to know it was Megatron, the same horns and talons as on the recording. He was seemingly frozen in ice and there were at least fifty people around him with devices neither of them could hope to identify. Sam inhaled sharply as the realization hit him: this is who his great-great-grandfather found, more than a century ago.

" Meet Subject A12- M56, one of our most prized possessions. " Simmons said with pride.

Mikaela glared again, her hands curling into fists.

" His name is Megatron. Do you have any idea what you're dealing with?!" She asked in disbelief.

Simmons glared back. " Do you? Its code is Subject A12-M56, and it is a machine. Oh, what? Your alien friends told you differently? We have researched here for a hundred years and almost had it wake up twice. " He waved a hand for them to follow and strolled down the platform. Mikaela and Sam exchanged glances.

" These alien machines are on a whole different level. Who, whatever created them was even more so. Come along!" Simmons ushered them into a tight office covered in paperwork. He pointed to two metal chairs and sat across them.

" Now that we are cozy. Refreshments? No? Very well. I need you two to tell me all you know about these aliens. " Simmons crossed his fingers.

" Why would we do that?" Sam asked, surprising himself with his boldness.

" Because you have no idea what they can do. We need to find out are they a threat, run tests. And because that is why Sector Seven exists. "

" By "run some tests" you mean freeze them in ice and use them as lab rats. They are no machines and they are not against you. You are keeping the enemy within your home! " objected Mikaela.

" Oh, please! That is what they told you? Pathetic. Now here is the deal: either tell me all you know about them here or get locked up until you speak. " Simmons leaned back with a smirk, observing the two teenagers.

Mikaela s nervously and looked at Sam. He seemed as if he would say something but then his face became determined and he pursed his lips.

" I – I won't say anything. "

She almost grinned. Almost.

" Me neither."

Simmons' face was that of disbelief and anger as he swiftly stood up and reached for the office phone on the table and dialed a number, not even bothering to explain. Two guards appeared on his door and walked behind Mikaela and Sam.

" One day. You've known them for one day and still, refuse to give them away. I guess they are far more dangerous than it seems. Take these two away in the corridor cells and hurry with it!" He ordered. The guards grabbed them by their arms and Mikaela flinched before sending a glare to one of them.

They literally threw them onto the cold floor of their cell. At least it wasn't dark, Sam thought, as he pulled himself up and looked around. No windows, only a small sink, and a bed. Beside him, Mikaela scoffed.

" What a jerk. "

" I couldn't say...I'm not sure why, but I trust them. Might be crazy...They would hunt them down. " Sam said, sitting down.

" I know. We cannot tell them what the AllSpark really does. After all, they cannot keep us here forever. " Mikaela agreed, sitting on the opposite edge of the bed.

However, what the pair did not know was that Sector Seven could do anything if their planet was in danger of aliens. They can stay there as long as they like, though Simmons. He could not wrap his head about why would the kids help them, and he pushed the thought of them being actual live beings away. He saw it himself: the cold metal, the wires, the lines. No life in there.

* * *

/ Autobots, we have arrived. / Optimus announced as the signal they tracked came to a halt on what appeared to be a mountain.

/ I am detecting dense security and a lot of people up there. And something else, but I cannot pinpoint it correctly. / Ironhide reported.

/ We must not appear as hostile to them. Ratchet, Bumblebee, you will follow me to the mountain. The rest of you, stay hidden. / Optimus decided and the two bots separated from the group.

/ Prime, don't you think you might need me up there? They don't appear non-hostile to me. / Asked Ironhide.

/ No Ironhide. Bringing a weapons specialist is not a sign of peace. Stay and protect your group. Autobots, roll out! / He commanded and the trio drove up the bumpy terrain, following the car's signal to a long tunnel. They slowly rolled inside, reaching the guardhouse. Ratchet and Bumblebee tensed as the man approached Optimus' truck form warily, his hand on a weapon.

" Excuse me! "

The deep voice that came from the truck startled him and he jumped a step back, raising the weapon.

" Greetings. We are here for a meeting with Agent Simmons. Would you tell him that?" Optimus politely asked, a nervous feeling nagging him. The guard backed away more and disappeared in the house. A minute later, he was there again, opening the gate.

" The largest door. " He added.

/ Primus! There is a Cybertronian here!/ Ratchet incredulously said, scanning the area.

/ There. Behind the door. /

Optimus led as they warily approached the tremendous steel constructions, latched in the rocks. Now he could sense the presence as well and it was bothersome, at least. He could swear that it was not an Autobot behind those doors. Speaking of which, a low buzz echoed and the door rolled upwards, revealing a whole hall inside. They had no time to observe as there was a line of humans in front of them. Armed humans. One stepped in front and Bumblebee stiffened as he recognized the voice.

" Well, well, look at this. How might I assist you? " He mocked, glaring at them. Optimus was the first to speak.

" We mean no harm to your kind, Agent. My name is Optimus Prime, and these are my CMO Ratchet and Bumblebee, the scout. We are Autobots of Cybertron. "

The man scoffed. " No harm, you say? Show yourselves then, I- " He did not even get to finish his sentence before having to step back as a wonder took place before him. They watched in awe as the three vehicles now became towering forms above them, much like A 12 – M56. But their forms were lighter and optics bright blue. The tallest one lowered himself to Agent's eyes.

" How is this, Agent Simmons?"

The man gulped and for once, was left speechless.

" How can we trust your statement? After all, you are machines. Who sent you here?" He asked after a minute passed.

The green one, he supposed that was Ratchet, growled.

" We are no machines. Can you kind not distinguish dead steel from a living being? Not all life is organic. "

Optimus turned to Ratchet, sending him a warning look.

" That is where you're wrong about us. You assume too much, Agent. Let me show you something. " He played the projection of the war to them. When it ended, Simmons was quiet.

" We came here for the AllSpark before Decepticons set their filthy hands on it. Don't trust us, I'll see you manage them yourself! " Ratchet glared at the Agent as he spoke and the man backed away.

" Easy, Ratchet. Agent, your organization has detained two humans that helped us. I would ask you to release them. Also, where is the Cybertronian you are keeping here?" Optimus finished.

Simmons' eyes widened and inhaled, sharing a look with one of the armed men. They removed their guns and he turned to the Autobot. Before he could say anything, an older man in formal wear burst in, clearly angry and froze in his tracks.

" Ah, Secretary Keller. Allow me to introduce the Autobots. " Simmons said. The other man composed himself and warily approached.

" Secretary of Defense, John Keller. Honored to meet you. You must be Optimus Prime. " He said, nodding.

" That is correct. The honor is mine. I take it they told you?"

" Yes and from their talk, you are here for the Cube, an artifact that will determine the course of your war?" Keller inquired.

Optimus' optics narrowed. " The Cube?"

Keller glared at Simmons before motioning to the Autobots.

" Please, this way. "

Optimus nodded to the two and they warily followed after the Secretary, while the other workers stopped gaping when Simmons shouted at them. Another door – another room, but with something far more vicious than four armed men. Someone that Optimus hoped he will not see soon.

" Megatron." Ratchet spat out in name with a snarl.

" Megatron was on the AllSpark's track way before you, apparently. When an explorer found him more than a century ago, he went mad. Two years from then the Sector Seven was formed, a secret governmental organization dealing with alien forms on Earth. And research. " Keller explained.

" What do you know of the AllSpark?" Inquired Optimus, inching closer to the frozen form. A strange pain shot through his circuits and an illusion, a flash of light before his optics. He moved away, but the feeling did not as he looked over the chains and the devices, at the humans working around the form. Pushing it back, he realized what will happen.

" Apparently, a lot. " Simmons interrupted and this time he took the lead towards a smaller room on the right.

" Primus..." Optimus whispered, almost inaudibly.

The AllSpark. A cube in shape, marked with the ancient language. Taller than Optimus himself. Ignoring Simmon's protests, he stepped forward, the surge of power almost making him close his optics. He ignored the buzz, the AllSpark reacting to having a blue and a red spark so near and closed the distance. He laid his hand on the marking and watched as the cube shrank to a size he could enclose with his hand. He turned to the awed humans.

" I thank you. But the danger is far from over. Decepticons are not far behind us. And Megatron will awaken soon. "

Collective gasps were heard through the room.

" What is our plan? " Inquired the Secretary, the only human keeping cold at the statement.

Before Optimus could respond, a loud siren sound pierced through the air and Simmons looked at Keller, his lips a thin line.

" The level 10 emergency. I think someone woke up. "

" Move out! It is him." Optimus ordered.

* * *

Cold. He felt so cold. There was nothing but darkness surrounding him and it made him dizzy.

He tried to force his optics online but failed. **_System Failure._**

He focused on his arm. _Locked. Restrained._

_Frozen_

A memory replayed in his processor.

_" Sir, we have a situation! I think- I think it's coming alive!"_

_" Increase pressure! Cool that thing down! "_

_Burning. Fire coursed through his frame wildly, but it failed. He felt the chill, multiplied._

_Blackness. Pain._

He felt the fire rush through him in anger, it ran and ran. Voices were loud around him but he cared not. More burning.

_Control. Focus._

His optics came online and he scanned the place. The ice turned to liquid as his form heated. He shook the chains and they fell to pieces. Out of his spark, a flare erupted.

_Megatron. Released._

A presence. A strange presence he had not long felt.

Then it was gone, washed away by one he despised the most. Anger boiled inside him and a growl escaped him.

_Prime. Autobots_.

* * *

Sam sat on the bed, shivering. He watched Mikaela pace around the room and wondered how isn't she bored.

A loud crash echoed and the whole place shook, the light bulb losing contact. Sam heard Mikaela gasp as she fell and he frantically started turning around as if he could see something.

" What is going on?" He hushedly asked.

" How would I know that?! Mikaela's annoyed voice came from the dark, this time closer to him.

Suddenly, the metal door opened and two soldiers motioned for them to follow. The two did so without questioning and they were relieved to see the Autobots. What was strange, Simmons was actually talking to them.

" Mikaela. That is the Secretary of Defense." Sam breathed.

" Yep. " She replied.

" Optimus! " Sam called and Prime turned to him.

" Good to see you again, Sam, Mikaela. Are you well? "

" We're good. " The girl replied, eyeing the men suspiciously.

" What are you guys doing here? What was that noise?" Sam asked.

" Long story. We have found the AllSpark, but Megatron is awake. "

" Shit..." Mikaela muttered, swallowing.

More blast came from the room and Optimus hurriedly turned to Simmons.

" We have to carry out the plan. Megatron will follow the Cube, but it cannot be one of you or us carrying it. Sam. Can you do that?" Optimus asked, gazing expectantly at Sam.

The boy kept quiet, fear and uncertainty surging through him. They are asking him to run with a crazy alien on his tail, fighting their war? How can he-

His train of thought was interrupted by Mikaela.

" We can do it. Just tell me where to go. " She said, her face flashing determination. Sam straightened and nodded.

" We are in the nowhere here. The Mission City is a hundred miles away, which means, head west, as far as you can. The Autobots, " Keller said, nodding to Optimus, " They will pull Megatron away on the other side, where his Decepticons will join him. I ordered some of our soldiers to back them up. "

Optimus bent over and handed the Cube to Sam.

" Go now. You are doing something we could never hope would be done for us. "

The pair nodded and took off after a man guiding them to the car – a mix between a monster truck and a car of sorts. He tossed the keys in Sam's hand. Sam stared at them for a moment before smiling and tossing them to Mikaela. She grinned and jumped inside.

In a moment, all that was seen from the car was a black flash as the girl drove it around the ramp and through the tunnel. The pinkish light illuminated the early morning sky and made a contrast to the car rushing through the curves, followed by a cloud of dust. Sam clutched the Cube closer to him and looked at Mikaela's determined face. She paid no attention to him. A gear shift in a flash. The engine revved and the dust rose, covering them from the sight, the boy prayed for them to survive as he looked back at the faintly lit mountain.

Back in the base, all personnel evacuated. Megatron was completely free now and he stood in the room, observing the humans. He raised his head, closing his optics as orange wisps of energy hissed around him. When he opened them again, his optics were bright red. A flare burst from his arms and whipped around the room, burning the unfortunate researchers and the devices. The power went out and someone screamed at the sight of the flaring eyes in the pitch-black room.

The Decepticon wasted no time as he bolted out, following the Autobot presence. He sensed that the AllSpark is not near anymore and increased speed, burning everything in his way. Screams and crashing echoed around him but he ignored them, faint memories and emotions swirling through his processor like wild. He remembered. The ice, the crash. The human and the map.

He remembered Earth and it's life and now knew that it was Earth and technology. That makes things far easier.

_Oh yes. Far, far easier._


	7. Chapter 7: Side By Side

" Captain Lennox! Is the data secure?" Asked Simmons, calling the soldier over. The man hurried towards him, twisting his face in discomfort at the high pitched sound from inside.

" Yes, sir! But nobody got out. "

Simmons' expression fell for the briefest of seconds before he regained his composure and sent Lennox away. One hundred men. One hundred men gone in a second. Close, Optimus looked at him.

" Your organization kept him imprisoned for a century. He shall have no mercy for humans. "

The agent was silent.

" There is more. Decepticon power goes far beyond physical strength and technology. It is something you can hardly go against. " The Prime warned.

Simmons felt dread curl in his stomach at the ear-piercing noise from the sky that startled everyone at the hideout. They knew Megatron will come to them, lured away from humans, but this could not be him. Autobots transformed, tense and wildly searching for the source.

" Primus, don't let that be..." Arcee whispered.

" Starscream. " Sideswipe spat out, searching the skies. They did not have to look for long as a bright blur passed over them, the noise filling the air again. Lennox pressed the buttons on his communication device.

" Communications are disabled!" He yelled from behind the boulder shielding him.

" Alright, men m-" Keller started but was cut off by a rough push as he fell to the ground. Blinking, he noticed something approaching and Autobots joining in front of humans. He realized it was a Decepticon. Its form was tall and slim, with what looked to be giant wings, four of them to be exact. The early sun gleamed on them, matching the bright crimson optics.

" Starscream. " Optimus said with a cold stare. The smaller Decepticon's mouth twitched.

" Optimus. Prime. Well, well, it would appear that your brilliant plan of hiding the AllSpark failed. Tragic, isn't it?"

" Spare us your speech. Decepticons will never win this war. "

Starscream's optics brightened again. " Oh, we will. And your plan will suffer...a role change. " He snarled and lunged at the Autobot leader, his wings wrapped around him. Optimus readily slid under him grabbing and slamming him into the ground, an orange axe already in his hand.

Simmons motioned to Lennox to the cars and they ran towards them, loading metal boxes. Ironhide and Ratchet shared a look and transformed, driving away with humans. Arcee observed the fight intently, watching for the moment to join in.

/Arcee, feel that?/ Came Sideswipe's voice.

/ Yes...He is here. / She confirmed, stumbling backwards from another pulse. Starscream freed himself from Prime, clashing his wings together and sending pulse after pulse. Optimus lounged behind him, embedding his axe in the Decepticon's back. The other howled in pain and turned to strike, missing narrowly. An energy blast hit his wing and he turned to the small Autobot femme, firing from the cover. Optimus seized the moment to grab his wing, stopping him from making pulses. The Decepticon attempted to break free, only managing to slam to the ground.

" Optimus! Watch out! " Sideswipe shouted, ducking a whip of fire. When he looked up, Megatron's shadow loomed over them and Starscream scrambled up.

" Prime. It has been long. Where is the AllSpark? " His rough, deep voice sent chills through those who listened to him.

Optimus stood up, the other Autobots nearing in.

" Not where you can reach it, Megatron. "

The Decepticon grinned devilishly, his eyes flaring for a moment. " Hardly so. It would be mine now, hadn't there been for those insects. "

" Lord Megatron! The AllSpark is taken away by humans! Look!" Starscream said, showing a video of the car driving away. Megatron snarled and swiftly transformed into a jet-like vehicle. Optimus spun and grabbed him by the wing, ignoring the fire blast that struck him as they both landed, his sword pinning the Decepticon. Starscream used the moment to fly off himself but was attacked by Arcee and Sideswipe.

/ Ironhide, Ratchet, tell your humans to hurry up! We are fighting Megatron and Starscream here!/ Sideswipe hurriedly sent.

/Blackout just flew above us, 'Swipe. Sam and Mikaela have a tight space to hand it over to humans. Bee is headed their way! / Ironhide's worried voice sounded through the commlink.

/ Scrap!/

Starscream stopped fighting and let himself fall to the ground. Before anyone could react, his winds curled around him and a giant blast struck everything around him. When Arcee stood up, he was already gone. Sideswipe cursed and hurried to help Optimus, but Megatron was already behind a shield, immune to Starscream's blast. He transformed and flew away.

" Optimus, Ironhide saw Blackout over there! " Arcee ran up to the two.

" He is airborne and will try to intercept the AllSpark. We must stop him, roll out!" The Prime ordered, transforming and heading at full speed towards Sam and Mikaela, hoping it will not be too late. His form was covered in burns and scratches but he felt neither as he pushed the maximum speed on his alt form, thinking about the AllSpark. He knew Megatron will not waste a second to start the reaction in the nearest settlement: The Mission City.

* * *

Sweat covered Mikaela's face and the Sun harshly glared in her eyes and she drove through the rocky terrain alternating with dust. She threw a glance Sam's way and saw him tightly holding the glowing Cube.

" Look, there!" She said, looking ahead at a black helicopter. As they neared it, they noticed that the thing was giant and surprisingly, no one came to greet them. Brushing it off, Mikaela parked the car and almost jumped out, grabbing Sam's hand and running towards the vehicle. One the middle, Sam yelped and pulled her down on the ground.

" Mikaela! Look!" He almost screamed as the thing came apart and turned into a tall Decepticon, pitch black and glowing red optics. The two scrambled up and started to run. Blackout stood still and closed his optics. When they opened, tiny strands of blue liquid streamed out of his digits. He vented and shot them out, wrapping the two humans in them and pulling them towards them. The AllSpark wildly glowed as they came closer.

" No! Let us go!" Sam yelled, but he knew it was in vain.

Blackout huffed and snatched the cube from Sam's hands, dropping the two humans as the strands retracted. He stopped himself from stumbling backwards and hid the AllSpark as he transformed and shot away.

Mikaela groaned and turned over to lay on her back. Sam, by a miracle, ended up only with a few cuts and bruised, pushed himself up and came to her.

" Mikaela, are you hurt?"

The girl attempted to sit up and winced.

" Yeah, I think...I think my arm is broken. Hurts like hell." Sam helped her up and looked at the arm: the weird angle and the swell verified her statement.

/ Sam, Mikaela, come in! / Bumblebee's voice echoed over the radio in the car and the two hurried towards it, ignoring the pain.

" Bee! They have it!" Mikaela said, biting her lip.

/ I know, Blackout came after you...Look, I'll be there in a few minutes, Optimus will hunt him down before he reaches the city!/

" Can you hold up?" Sam asked.

Mikaela looked down on the bruised and swelling arm and nodded.

" Yeah, I'll be good. " She opened the back door and started rummaging through the car until she found a thin jacket. Wincing in pain, she tore a piece and hurriedly wrapped it around her arm, tightening it with a string she found. She heard Sam greet someone and sighed in relief.

" Come on!" Sam called, already in the Camaro. She jogged towards them and slipped in.

/ Your arm?/ Bee asked as they drove.

" Nevermind that."

* * *

Megatron located Blackout's signal and sent his own, agreeing on a meeting point. By his side flew Starscream, not even bothering to switch form. The Decepticon leader growled to himself: the fool did not even know of cover.

" Switch to your alternate form!" He ordered.

" My Lord, it is almost impossible to cram into the human vehicle. They will see us soon anyway. "

" Do you think I care if it's uncomfortable?! Do not ignore my orders, Starscream. "

The other snarled to himself and switched, wincing at the painful angle his wings adjusted to in the F-12 jet form, as humans called it.

His long-range scanners showed the Mission City beyond the horizon. He did not understand why his master chose to use the AllSpark there when it could be set off anywhere. His signal was jammed by Blackout, in his menacing black form.

/ Lord Megatron, Starscream. I have retrieved the AllSpark. / He spoke in almost a whisper, already managing to irritate the Seeker.

/ Very well. Hand it over. / Megatron requested.

The blue tendrils stretched from the helicopter to the jet, carefully slipping the Cube in one of the transport compartments. They withdrew in a second and the three resumed their flight.


	8. Chapter 8: Hunted

**A/N: Hi! I wanted to say a million thanks to the people who faved and followed my story. This chapter may have more mistakes than usual, but it was written in hurry and my text processors is off, so yeah, don't get too mad. Enjoy!**

" Yes, sir. " Keller hurriedly finished the conversation and turned to face Simmons.

" They are sending backup. "

The other man breathed a sigh of relief, partially from the fact that _he _did not talk to president about this. He lowered his head and muttered something.

The public had apparently found out about the Autobots, judging by the number of reporters they sent away with shortest explanation, none involving the world's end. Simmons knew, from the stories, that evacuation would be useless.

Picking another cigarette, he figured that there is no way on Earth that these are machines.

" _Wow. Aliens qare fighting a war on our planet and it is also protecting us. __And I thought my day can't more filled..."_

Optimus transformed in motion and came to stop before Megatron, surrounded by two Decepticons. Mikaela jumped out off Bee's alt form with a gun in her hand and pointed it at Megatron.

" It is too late, Prime. Soon you will be part of the New Cybertron. " Megatron said, not paying attention to the numerous weapons pointed at his face.

" Megatron, stop this nonsense! Humans cannot pay for our war."

" You ignorant fool, Cybertron was already dying!"

The Decepticon lord smirked as the Cube appeared in his hand. " You risk your own kind for them! What else from a traitor?"

" There was a solution!" Optimus heard himself say, confused thoughts flying through his processor right after. He noticed that everyone stared at him. He would too. A solution? What solution? He had no time to think more as Megatron blasted off in the air, dropping the Cube below him. The impact raised a cloud of dust and stones, causing the group to stumble backwards. But the dust settled, and a blue pulse that came from the All Spark retracted. Megatron watched in disbelief, frozen in the air. His optics turned a blinding white color.

Optimus bolted towards the Cube, reaching out for it, colliding with Megatron on the way. The Decepticons was surrounded by whisps of flaring energy, hissing and coiling around him. Prime lunged at him, energon axe in hand as he slashed the other across the back, not heeding the burns. Bumblebee attacked Starscream, blasting a piece of wing off with his cannon and jumping away as Blackout stumbled backwards from Ironhide's blast. Mikaela dodged the bolts as she ran towards the Cube in the dirt, Sam on her heels. The boy stopped and ran in opposite direction when Bee cut his path.

" I have it, Optimus!" Bumblebee yelled, ducking a bolt.

Megatron growled and reached out for the Bot, only for him to slip away and jump to protect the boy.

Invisible to them, Mikaela ran up to Ratchet. In a second, the Medic transformed and the drove away. Mikaela looked out of the window, biting her lip. She glanced at the thing wrapped in her jacket and pressed it closer. She could not see the battle anymore as Ratchet hit the gas, taking them away. Quickly, Mikaela ran a hand across her eyes, feeling the sweat in them.

John Keller stared through his binoculars for a good minute, failing to spot anything. Just as he was about to curse and drop the dramatically to the ground, a soldier, no, Captain Will Lennox, he reminded himself, pointed to something at the horizon. Keller squinted at the form, only to recognize the green Hummer H2 as Ratchet. He motioned for men to follow him as he walked to intercept them. The SUV halted with a screech and transformed as soon as the girl jumped out. Her face was covered in bruises and dust and speaking quickly. She ran up to Keller, ignoring Ratchet's warning.

" He almost did it, but it did not...did not work! No, I don't know how, but the others are there fighting. We got the All Spark. "

The Secretary breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the soldiers, many one the backing off in disbelief at the view of Ratchet.

" What, never saw an alien before?" He gruffly asked.

" No. What do we do? Can we send that thing in a jet?" Asked Keller.

Ratchet huffed. " Are you mad? With Starscream and his trine out there? That is suicide, Megatron seemed to figure out how to start this thing. I believe that the only choice is take it under cover until Optimus decides what to do. I will do it. "

Keller nodded, motioning for Lennox to hand him The Cube. He gently placed it in Ratchet's servo and stepped away as the Medic transformed. The engine started.

" Hang on! I want to come too. I'll help. " Mikaela said.

" It is unsafe and you're injured. Better not!" Ratchet huffed, shifting.

" I better not sit here useless. Come on!"

A loud sigh was heard, followed by the door snapping open. Mikaela did not wait for the word to jump in, a victorious smirk tugging on her lips.

William Lennox placed a large water bottle inside.

" Good luck!"

Neither said anything as they drove away from the city through the vibrating air, followed by the distant sounds of fire. Ratchet prayed to Primus that they have not been spotted by the Seekers.

" So. The mission is drive until they tell us they have a plan?" Mikaela interrupted his thoughts.

" You can put it that way. I have placed a shield around us, courtesy of one Wheeljack, an inventor. Keep the All Spark near you all the time. From what I've found out, not many humans live here. If someone attacks, I hope you're good with that. " He accented the last word, causing her to look at the stolen gun she through was hidden behind her jacket.

She sighed. " Yeah, I am. Let's do this. "

Will not be so easy, he thought, and I wonder how can a human help with this. Still, he spoke again.

" Always shoot for the optics or exposed cables. Bullets against armour are useless. "

Mikaela nodded. " Okay."

Sam sat up in the bed and stared through the window. A long day was coming to an end. He ran a hand over his face, squeezing his eyes closed and trying not to think about the blast, Megatron or any other shit that happened to him today. He did not sign up for this, hell, he did not even want something to do with aliens. But here they are, suddenly asking him for help and now he is caught up in a war to save the world. Wonderful. Maybe all those hero movies jinxed him or something, 'cause hey, wanting to be stronger in school does not mean doing this.

Deciding that he is not useful here, he grabbed his jacket and swiftly walked out of the room, looking for the Captain. He soon found him giving orders to his men.

" I, uh, excuse me, sir?"

Lennox turned around sharply. " A second, Epps. Yeah?"

The boy shifted. " I wanted to make a phone call. My parents. Is that okay?"

The soldier shrugged and smiled a little. " Sure, use that one."

Sam nodded thankfully and rushed towards the device, clumsily dialing the number. At first, no one answered for a long minute. Then, his father's voice was heard.

" Yeah?"

" Dad! Dad, it's me!"

" Sam? Jesus Christ on the cross, where are you?! Are you there on the news? With those things? Are you okay? How about Mikaela?"

" Whoa, dad! I am fine now, those guys are okay, we are free now. "

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. " We were so worried. If you're free, come this instant!"

Sam cringed. " I don't think I can. Mikaela is.. I don't know where, she's helping them. I just can't leave. "

" What?! I - " His father was cut off and Judy's calm voice took over.

" Hey, Sammy, glad you're okay. Look, can you help her at this moment?"

" No, not really, But - "

" Then come back. At least _you_ can be safe. "

The boy hung his head, dropping the arm with the phone by his side. Finally, he picked it up.

" Okay. I'll come. See you, ma." He cut off the line and strided to the captain again, explaining the situation. The man nodded and took him the lot. The car drove out in a minute, with Sam's eyes staring towards the spot he last saw all the Autobots and Mikaela.

Megatron stood on the rocky ridge and stared at the Autobots, driving away. He was still in a shock of sorts, from the All Spark refusing to obey to the knowledge he received about why. Venting a good amount of air, he realized that it was late now. They were overpowered, as usually, by the fault of Starscream. Where was the fool anyway?

As on cue, the Second In Coman landed with a spin, followed by two other Seekers, one blue and tall and the other shorter and bright violet. They both came laughing about something but stopped under their leader's deadly gaze.

" Lord Megatron!" All three said in the same voice.

" Wonderful timing. Idiots! Where have you been?!" He almost shouted.

Skywarp took a step back. " Uh, you may not want to know that. But hey, we can beat 'em now, right?"

" No. We must locate it first. That will be your job, go and make yourselves usefull for once! "

Scowling, Starscream motioned for the others to follow him. They flew up high, Thundrecracker performing barrel rolls while at it.

" Where do we look anyway?" Skywarp whined.

" Shut it. Don't you have scanners?" The leader snapped.

" Yeah, right. "

Back in the camp, the Autobots transformed. Neither of them had injuries and they seemed happy, all except for Optimus, who worriedly walked towards Secretary Keller.

" Secretary Keller, has Ratchet returned? Decepticons have set out their Seekers, airborne fighters, to look for the All Spark. "

" Yes. He knew of that plan. He left. With the girl." Keller explained, stepping back from the giant form.

Optimus nodded, knowing exactly what Ratchet thought, and mentally conratulated him. However, he could not understand why had Mikaela agreed to come along and looked around for the boy. Two soldiers passed by him and he overheard their conversation. So Sam had left. Not like he would ask more of the boy anyway.

" Prime! What are the plans?" Ironhide asked.

" Rest, all of you. I will stay on guard and discuss the situation with the humans. Leave the scanners online. "

The Weapons Specialist nodded and hurried off to do his task. Some soldiers jumped out of his path, silently cursing him for his fast pace. They're fragile, for crying out loud!


	9. Chapter 9: Positions

William Lennox passed through the well lit camp in quick strides. He had been assigned to share the essential weapons knowledge with the Autobot Weapon Specialist, Ironhide. The captain felt a little anxious as he neared in the sizable device – a scanner and the black form residing next to it. He cleared his throat.

" Captain Lennox. " The form greeted him.

" Yes, sir?"

Ironhide chuckled, fully turning to face the man. " No need for such formalities Captain, technically, you outrank me. Just Ironhide."

" Well then, Ironhide, let's see these weapons. Guns first. "

The Autobot nodded and followed after the human.

" Sideswipe, get your aft over here! The watch is yours!"

* * *

Optimus patiently waited for Simmons and Keller to finish the call. It has been a long meeting, two hours in human time and it was enough to get him to realize that human formalities are no joke. Apparently, the young species was paranoid and demanding. First hour was spent in actually convincing them that they are "real" people and not some human experiments and in their good intentions (note to self: that still needed working on) and the other hour discussing the matter at hand. Optimus was surprised at Keller's reaction upon mentioning the All Spark, but he had found out just how much Sector 7 knew of " The Cube" - apparently, it was close to destroying them once, they figured, because of it's proximity with Megatron.

Venting, he switched his attention back to the tent door, listening to the conversation. He did not wait long before two men exited, wearing rather troubled expressions.

" Secretary. Agent. "

Keller looked up, squinting his eyes slightly. " Ah, Optimus. As you heard, this situation is not light. Our president does not fancy the idea of us leaving the national and world security to foreign creatures. "

Prime resisted the urge to huff. " I take it that he does not trust our intentions?"

" No, he does not. Moreover, we are concerned. If this is kept a secret, other nations will have a good reason to be, let's say, displeased with us. "

" But you do realize that humans alone cannot face this threat? Megatron is not after us. He is after the All Spark and when he obtains it, no matter where, he will come back. You planet is perfect for his needs – his motives run deeper than plain destruction. "

" Yeah, you try explaining that to them. " Grumbled Simmons, gesturing at the tent.

" If we waste time on formalities, there will be no more need for them at all. "

Keller sighed. " After all those years with Sector 7, and then witnessing what happened over there, I do believe you. But the final word is not on me. "

" That I understand. Good night, Secretary Keller. Agent. "

The two men nodded at the retreating form before going their separate ways. Behind them, two humans and an Autobot walked, immersed in conversation.

" Good attempts, Captain. Not as nearly advanced as ours, but they count!" Ironhide observed.

Lennox rolled his eyes. " Please, just William. "

" Sorry. Sergeant Epps, might I inquire on the nature of your words?" The Weapons Specialist asked, puzzled with the string of curses the dark-skinned man shouted at someone.

" Er, you don't wanna know that! Real honest. "

" I get it. " Grinned Ironhide.

" Epps curses like three creative sailors at once. " Added William, snickering.

The three laughed and kept talking, until a tall figure crossed their path.

" Optimus. How was the meeting?" Asked Ironhide, acknowledging him with a nod.

" There is a lot left to discuss, although we may not have the time. It is difficult. " Prime admitted.

" Are the scanners clear?"

Ironhide shrugged. " I suppose, Sideswipe is holding the watch. "

Optimus' optics narrowed but he said nothing as he passed by them, presumably to join the others.

Out of nowhere, a shrill sound pierced the air as a bright blue circle appeared in the sky. Autobots' optics widened at the sight of a violet jet blasting through it.

" Skywarp!" Arcee yelled, running through the camp.

" The shields!" Optimus commanded.

They reached the devices and threw them over the camp in a rough rectangle. Arcee quickly activated them by a remote and the semi visible field formed for a second. Everyone held their breath as the Seeker passed right above them, showing no sign of noticing them. Finally, he was gone in another flash of light.

" Well done. " Said Optimus.

" The hell was that?!" Simmons asked, running up to him.

" That was Skywarp, one of the Seekers. His ability is what you would call teleportation. He is assigned to find the All Spark, which means that the other two are as well. "

" Prime, we have to get a plan. Megatron will gain his full power soon and more of them will assemble! Ratchet cannot hide it forever. " Ironhide interjected.

" Excuse me, but why don't you just send it off to space?" Epps chimed in, earning a glare from the Agent. Autobots looked at him.

" That is a lost cause. We are severely outnumbered on that field. " Optimus explained.

" But can't you get help?"

" I am afraid not. "

" Well, shit. " The sergeant concluded.

Optimus glanced at Simmons. " We will have to act soon. "

" I will go make a call. "

* * *

Mikaela stirred in her sleep, quietly groaning at the unpleasant angle her body was at. Why was her bed so uncomfortable? Wait a second. An engine. Her eyes snapped open and she instantly recalled what happened and pulled herself up. It was already nighttime and the only light save for the stars was that of the headlights.

" You won't be of much help in that state. " A gruff voice came from the radio.

" It was barely a few minutes. What, don't you ever sleep?" She retorted.

" Not on an important mission. And out system requires less recharge than yours. "

She replied nothing, instead bending over to grab some water.

" Don't spill anything. "

She took a sip, rolling her eyes. " Sheesh, I'm not a five-year-old. "

" Compared to my age, you might as well be. "

" Great. Anyway, where are we?"

" Far away from the base, that is what concerns us. " Ratchet replied, slowing down a little.

" Can you make contact with the base? Or Decepticons can pick that up?" Mikaela asked, turning around to check behind them. The darkness felt unsettling.

" They would catch it. We must lay low for now. "

She nodded and leaned back in her seat, deciding against putting her hands on the wheel. After all, the grumpy Autobots drove himself. Suddenly, a though crossed her mind.

" Wait a minute. How will you have enough fuel?"

Radio emitted a low rumble which she recognized as a laugh.

" Cybertronian bodies run on Energon, no matter the form. It is a thick liquid, often blue in color. "

" I remember. So where does it come from?"

" Many sources, including Cybertronian rivers and mines. The later can be found on many planets. We also have converters, machines that create it. Why? "

Mikaela shrugged. " Just curious. I've always had a thing for machines and stuff like that. "

" But we are _not _machines. " Ratchet corrected, sounding offended.

" I didn't say that, but you turn into cars!" The girl defended.

" Whatever. Focus on the task. We will stop for a break soon. "

She nodded her head, chuckling inwardly and gazed out of the window. _Well, not like I can see much in this blasted dark, _she thought as they passed by vague silhouettes of trees and rocks, same terrain all over again. Ratchet carefully chose a hidden stop and pulled up, opening the door for her. Mikaela warily stepped out, the scent of fresh air filling her lungs. She glanced at the Autobot before disappearing behind a boulder. When she came out, he was in his bipedal form, smoothing a scratch.

" Need help? " She offered.

" Of course not, I'm a medic. What would you know of that anyway?" He shrugged dismissively.

" Well, for the record, I am training for a mechanics a good few years. Since you can turn into a car, I suppose I could help. "

The Medic paused his work to gaze at her. " Hmm… Interesting. We will stay here for some time. " He stood up and walked a few meters. Mikaela wrapped her jacket closer around her and sat on the moist ground. She thought she saw a red light in the distance, but her eyes refused to stay open as she slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
